


Voltron Poems

by tired_tart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A good Hunk is a chubby Hunk, A good Hunk is a happy HUnk, Allura is not a princess but a QUEEN, Allurangst, BECAUSE LAURENS INTERLUDE GOT THE TEARS FLOWING, But they're my dork, Coran deserves more appreciation, Corangst, Depressing, F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hamilton is lit, Hangst, He a bean that needs to be protected thats why, Heathers is the shit, Hey, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk is hunk, Hunk plays Laurens, I feel emo writing this, I thought of this in the shower, I will start using AUs, Keith is nom, Lance can move those fUCKING HIPS, Langst, M/M, MY BABIES, Maybe - Freeform, Musical AUs are the shit, NIAGRA FALLS GOT SOME COMPETITION OVER HERE, Nom nom nom, Pangst, Pidge is a dork, Poetic, Sad, Shiro is a makeup kING, This is literally shower thought material, This will prob not be that angsty, Voltron is so nm, Warning: I curse, dab, do you see your little friend? yeah, idk - Freeform, if you havent, klangst, like hot damn, nOT BECAUSE HE DIES, no, nom, oh yeah, shangst, stupid fcking keys wont type, tell them to watch voltron, these tags are perfect, very cliche, what were we talking about?, you should watch voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_tart/pseuds/tired_tart
Summary: Poems I made(or stole, Idk) that I think would fit my Voltron babies





	1. Hi

Hi, and welcome to the  ~~angst~~ fun! 

 

-Voltron Babes


	2. Scabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the wounds start to heal

I remember how I got each wound, each scar,

I remember each time I picked at a wound,

or when someone accidentally ripped it off,

I remember the blood,

from wounds I either inflicted or were inflicted upon me,

I look at my scarred skin and notice how ugly I am,

It hurts to look in the mirror and see my body.

The scabs turn to scars and have become apart of me,

and I realize my wounds won't go away,

as long as I have that voice in the mirror.

But hey, it was just a scab.

-Lance McClain

 


	3. The Empty Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night maintenance brings memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so embarrassed for thinking of these, tHEN POSTING THEM

I wander the halls, 

a clipboard of items needed to be fixed and things needed to be done,

the bags under my eyes feeling heavier every minute.

A light at the end of the hall draws my attention, another late night for everyone,

I knew who was in there, there were two of them who were always not in their rooms,

I peered in, they were together, they were making modifications to the lions in request of the new leader and princess,

I told them, "Paladins, you need your rest, why in a matter of ticks I'll be asleep too!"

They nodded at my lie, I went back to the empty halls,

I needed to work on the weaponry on the ship, 

I turned left and made my way there,

I looked into the empty rooms as I passed by,

It felt like yesterday that my family were helping me take care of this castle,

It felt like yesterday that I was dancing with Allura while King Alfor labored away,

But there was no music, no lights,

just me and the empty halls.

-Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gotta love Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe


	4. Cold Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to find the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my life, why am I posting these?
> 
> Also, don't be afraid to correct me so I can improve the shit you are reading.

It's easier to get around these halls at night, no people...

But it helped that I knew these halls from the multiple pictures,

the multiple tours and walks,

and I looked at the blueprints... but that's not important!

I've reached another intersection...

The blueprints popped into my head, straight,

I read the wall " _< << Iverson_",

the darkened hallway showed no life, only my shaky breath,

I hoped to get all the information I needed on this trip.

I wanted this to be the only time I needed to break in,

I had planned for weeks, I kept under the radar, I had a plan.

We needed to know,  **I**   _needed_ to know. 

I pulled out a small key, 

its cold exterior felt nice against my sweaty palm*.

I wiped my palm against my pants, and positioned the key.

The frigid key slipped into the lock and was turned easily.

I let out a shaky breath as I took the key out and put it into my pocket.

Thanks to this cold little key, I was a step closer to the truth....

-Katie Holt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PALMS ARE SWEATY, KNEES WEAK, ARMS ARE HEAVY, VOMIT ON HER SWEATER ALREADY, MOM'S SPAGHETTI
> 
> Pidge is referred to as Katie 'cuz Pidge ain't Pidge yet 
> 
> Follow me on pinterest:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/imthefook/


	5. Everyone at One Point or the Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has this moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written one for this chapter, bUT IT KEPT GETTING DELETED BECAUSE I WROTE IT AND THEN IT CLOSED OUT, so I made one about my feelings rn

 

This is the end of me... I'm going to die.

-Everyone


	6. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denying change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the poem that kept getting deleted and I hope I won't have much trouble with this!

I'm not particular to change,

this probably started in my time before the Garrison. I don't like to talk about it...

But I remember the time a chain of change started in my life...

It started with a mission, the closest person to me was going far away.

He would be gone for months, maybe even a year, it would be dangerous.

That's when  _ **it**_ appeared.

I ignored it for a while, I thought it was a bruise, I have plenty of those,

but it didn't go away, it  _spread_. Was it a rash?

I sure as hell couldn't go to a doctor,

this rash was purple and was surrounding my torso,

it also seemed to be growing fur?

I don't know what else to call it, so we're calling it a rash.

' _We'_ , great, I'm using third person for myself. 

Never thought I'd be so pathetic... so insecure.

I lashed out at a teacher and got kicked out of the Garrison,

but maybe it was for the best.

I'm changing, and I don't know what'll come of it.

I can feel something, over in the wasteland.

I don't know what it is,

but it's pulling me in.

I know change is coming, I don't know how soon,

I don't know if it's for better or worse,

but it's coming, and whipping up a storm for me.

\- Keith Kogane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i HAD THE TROUBLE
> 
> i didnt put the character at the end, whoops


	7. Chapter 7: Stress-Reliever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for never posting on anything, but this is a sort of relatable thing of inbetween season 2 and 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this will be very bad

We had gone over the desserts we wanted, over and over,

but I asked again to be sure, "So we all want cookies?"

The groaned out reply of "yes"s came in a mass of voices and out of unison.

I nodded and made my way into the kitchen, no voices behind me.

I know they had stayed in the main area, resting after another failed attempt at finding Shiro.

The stress of finding him and Pidge's brother getting to all of us, even me.

I wanted to go back out, this stress strangely giving me energy,

I felt my hands shake, in need of going back out there.

I took a breath in and grabbed a bowl to start mixing the... cookies,

yes they wanted cookies, yes I had asked to make sure.

This cookie thing wasn't forced on me,

it's a special little stress reliever baking and eating it.

It was a thing from before, a thing from school when it got too much,

a thing from the past. 

A thing I've kept for as long as there has been stress.

-Garret "Hunk" Tsuyoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad  
> Also tell me if I got his name wrong, like it hasn't been released I think so idfk it


	8. Just Two Loners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wants quiet.

The quiet. I just need it for a second, but I can't get it.

Coran and Hunk are checking my lion,

refugees flood our halls,

I just need some quiet.

I look for any of it,

but there is none.

Chatter is everywhere,

I'm not used to it.

I couldn't go into my room,

Lance was having a party in his room and the noise carried into mine,

I couldn't have it there.

I found myself in the hangar,

I tried to find it.

I found myself in front of the Green Lion's lair.

I peered inside;

I found it with a small girl.

She faced her lion, connected to it through her tech.

Her fingers going away at the keyboard,

and then the door creaked.

I disturbed her it.

She jumped and stumbled to grab a wrench;

she turned to me before giving a sighed,

"It's just you."

She placed her wrench away and fully turned to me,

"Did you need anything?"

"Not really, just looking for some quiet place."

"Well,"

she started before returning to her tablet,

"your lion's hangar seems to be occupied, but the other hangars are pretty quiet,

if you want to be alone."

But now that I'm here...

"But I don't..."

She looked back,

"I dont know if you would understand,

wanting quiet, but not alone."

She probably wouldn't,

I'm more experienced it mo-

"So it's the same with you?"

"What do you-"

"We might be more alike,

we've been isolated."

"I guess we're just two loners."

"Two loners staying together,

just give yourself a corner, Keith."

"Ok."

I rested in a far corner before she groaned,

"You can come closer, loner."

I nodded and rested myself onto her resting place, three makeshift bean bags from Hunk.

She smiled to herself before returning to her work.

I guess this isn't so bad.

We're just two loners, basking in the quiet,

but with each other?

So I guess, maybe,

we aren't that alone.

"Hey Keith, we're all made from the same cosmic dust... right?"

"Maybe we are... Katie."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be read as platonic or romantic, don't really care :/. These arent even poems, just me trying to be and sucking, like ew. why do you read these? 
> 
> Also, post credits:  
> "AHH!"  
> "WHAT?!"  
> "You called me Katie."  
> "So?"  
> "I'm just... nevermind!"


End file.
